Various search engines and comparison websites compare content associated with an item from multiple sources and provide a viewer with a comparison of attributes of the item from the web content, for example, a price comparison, feature comparison, availability comparison, and the like. One industry where these comparisons often take place is in the travel industry on travel related websites such as TripAdvisor, Trivago, Hotels.com. Hotwire, Travelocity, and many others. These travel related websites allow web visitors to filter and compare attributes of hotel accommodations, flights, car rentals, and the like. For example, a reader on one of these sites may search for and determine whether a hotel has any vacancies available on a particular day. However, m most cases, the reader is unable to determine how many total rooms are available at that hotel. In other words, the hotel may have 1 room available or it may have 100 rooms available but the reader is only provided with whether any vacancy exists. Accordingly, it is not possible to determine how many travelers are staying at a hotel during a particular time.
Many merchants that provide services or hotel/accommodation rental properties will use a calendar to provide an indication of dates of availability and dates of unavailability. For example, a hotel website may have calendar included in a web page thereof and the owner may cross out or otherwise make unavailable a period of time such as a day, a week, a month, etc., indicating that the hotel is unavailable during that period of time. However, a viewer of the calendar is unaware of whether the hotel is unavailable during that time because the hotel is full of guests, or if the hotel is unavailable for other reasons such as the hotel being closed, weather, season, or the like. Accordingly, what is needed is a system that can determine whether a calendar unavailability is the result of a genuine booking or whether the unavailability is for other reasons which an provide insight into the number of travelers visiting a particular area at a particular point in time rather than waiting until the travelers have already arrived in the area.